


The Man Next Door

by weabooweedwitch



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Daddy Issues, Delusions, F/M, Kidnapping, Loss of Virginity, Marijuana, OC insert, Pregnancy Risk, Recreational Drug Use, Yandere, this whole fic is just me projecting super hard honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 20:31:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16919904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weabooweedwitch/pseuds/weabooweedwitch
Summary: It's before the Recall, and Reinhardt Wilhelm is living out his days in peace. Yet still a righteous heart still beats proudly in his chest, and when he comes across a crying young woman, he simply can't help himself. After all, what kind of Hero can't save a helpless damsel in distress?





	The Man Next Door

**Author's Note:**

> One of my more popular fics from over on tumblr, now on ao3 for your viewing pleasure! This is another fic written in the third person, so if you would rather imagine your OC in place of the "reader", I think you'll find that it's actually quite interchangeable <3 have yourself a nice read!

God, it was such a beautiful day.

**Reinhardt**  enjoyed the soothing medley of the trees’ leaves rustled by a breeze, birds chirping above with wisps of dandelions drifting through the air.  The air was lightly scented with a floral aroma, honeybees buzzing from blossom to blossom with the occasional petal riding away on the wind. This was exactly the kind of weather he had chosen a vacation home out here for; a personal getaway of sorts. It was so peaceful, so wonderful, so tranquil. Now that he had plenty of free time to do as he pleased, the Crusader almost couldn’t think of a better way to spend it.

The wind wafted between the locks of his silver hair as Reinhardt took a moment to close his eyes, soaking in the rich, soothing, perfect, absolutely atmospheric-

…Wait, what was  _that_?

He turns his head only to see that not far from him sat a young woman on a bench, the German having been so entwined with his own thoughts that he hadn’t noticed a sniffle here and a quiet sob there. She hadn’t noticed him either, head low as she wiped desperately at her eyes, obviously trying to stop herself from crying and failing miserably. Whatever had her upset must have been something serious.

Such a pretty little thing should be smiling, shouldn’t she? Her tears were like a siren’s call, and the Crusader approached, intrigued.

“Is something the matter?”

The young woman jumps as Reinhardt spoke, suddenly standing before her, and she’s quick to try and compose herself. She can’t believe she’s been caught crying, by a man no less, and lets out a small, anxious laugh. “O-oh, I’m sorry,” She started, nervously averting her puffy eyes with a blush on her cheeks that the man found absolutely precious. “I didn’t mean to… worry you. I’m… fine.”

It took no therapist to see that she was very obviously not fine, and Reinhardt found himself sitting down beside the lovely young lady, an action that seemed to make her tense nervously.

“What is troubling you, my friend?”

The young woman looks at him hesitantly. To her, he seemed like simply a kind older gentleman, and while there was a curiousity around that scarred eye, he seems… safe. Warm.

“I-” Her voice shakes a little and immediately, she’s averting her eyes away. Reinhardt glances down to see that his company is anxiously fidgeting with her hands, cracking knuckles, scratching, squeezing fingers. Truly, truly nervous. “I-I guess I just don’t know what to do, really…? Things just keep-”

A crack in her voice, a rush of water to her eyes that she tried to wipe away before they fell as tears, but it was too late. She collapses forward into her hands again, just as he had found her, shoulders shaking with sobs desperately trying to be held back. “Things just keep getting  _worse_!!”

“Oh…” It was like-like watching a kicked puppy left out in the rain, and although she tensed the moment they made contact, Reinhardt couldn’t stop himself from gently pulling her into a comforting embrace. “There, there.” He shooshes, squeezing gently as she cried into his chest, though his thoughts are heavily preoccupied with how lovely it feels to hold her, patting her back comfortingly. “Just let it out, schätzen.”

She really has no choice but to comply considering the young woman can’t seem to stop the tears anyways, and Reinhardt feels two small hands on his back as she squeezed him tightly. “I’m sorry….! I told myself I wasn’t going to cry in front of anyone and-!” The poor thing’s words ended in blubbering, and the Crusader decides that it would be best to let the woman let it all out.

It was probably a few minutes later before she spoke again, the young lady now sitting beside her large cohort again. “I’m… sorry, that was… really unfair to dump on you all of a sudden.” She apologizes softly. “Nonsense! I only hope that you feel better.” Reinhardt is quick to reply, a hand moving to her shoulder, and he felt her tense yet again.

Having the large, admittedly handsome older man smiling at her brought a blush to the young woman’s cheeks. She smiles. “Yeah… hopefully.”

There’s only a moment of silence from the birds’ singing when a deep gurgling had the younger of the two looking embarrassed, hands on her stomach with a frown. “Sounds like someone is feeling a little hungry!” Reinhardt teased, flashing a smile that made his companion’s cheeks heat up. Her cute, slightly flustered expression had him chuckling, though when he pulled up a sleeve to check his watch, that quickly stopped. “It’s in the middle of the afternoon, my friend! Have you not eaten yet?”

She’s quiet, turning her head away with a look of… guilt? Shame? “I was… putting it off.” Came a hushed murmur. “I just… don’t feel like eating anything lately.”

Reinhardt quirked a brow, curious, though also feeling a creeping sensation of concern. “And why is that?” He presses further. “Are you feeling ill? Do you need a doctor?“

The young lady puts up her hands, waving them lightly. “No no, it’s not anything serious! It’s just…” Her voice trails off, and she looks sad again for a moment. “It’s silly, but… sometimes it just feels… too hard, or I’m… too worried.”

She sounds so tired, a weariness to her voice well passed her years. Stress and, without a doubt, depression as well were definitely taking its toll on the young woman.

“Well, we can’t have any of that!”

Reinhardt takes the young woman’s hand, dwarfing it with his own as the German pulled her to stand with him. “Come, let us get you something to eat!” He grins warmly, kindly, and he can’t miss his female companion’s small blush and shy smile. “I have just the thing for your problem, fraulein.”

—

“And just  _where_  is your father during all this?” Reinhardt inquires, throat a little hoarse as he passed the lit joint to his female companion, the two sitting on a dark leather couch in the German man’s home.

“Where indeed.” She replied with a heavy air of sarcasm, maybe even bitterness as she gladly took the rolled paper from him and not for the first time since they’d arrived. “That fucking… bastard.” She looked sad for a moment; lonely, perhaps. It tugged at Rein’s heartstrings, and he found he had the strong urge to hold her. And _keep_ holding her.

“Who did you say this was again?” The young lady suddenly changed topics, inquiring about the music he had put on, but the Crusader was more interested in her soft voice, so soothing to his heart as she spoke quietly, though he could easily hear her with how obsessively intent he was on everything his guest said and did. “Hasselhoff!” Reinhardt piped up, enthused by her interest. “He was very popular when I was younger, you know.”

He gave a grin, reaching for a plate on the coffee table to offer his ‘guest’. “Would you like another cookie, fraulein?”

The German chuckles at her guilty smile as she reaches for another, giggling. “One more wouldn’t hurt, right?” A big grin from his female companion, and Reinhardt is _loving it_. She’s so much happier now, and eating too! So stressed she couldn’t even have a meal? How awful!

Now, it’s like there’s a little ray of sunshine sitting beside him, laughing and talking as her personality was beginning to shine through. The marijuana helped, no doubt, and he’s focused like a hawk when, after a glance to him, his female companion takes another hit, slipping further into a happy haze.

A hand fishes into the pocket of her jeans, but quickly the young woman purses her lips. “Ugh, I think I left my phone in the kitchen.” Coming to stand, the young woman takes a brief moment to brush wayward crumbs from her shirt. “Sorry, I’ll be right back, I really need to- GO!”

An exclamation and a thud, her foot catching against the leg of the coffee table as she trips directly into Reinhardt’s arms, much to his pleasant surprise. The German feels his body flood with warmth as the youth moved to try and stand back up, realizing that, currently, she was straddling his lap, blushing hard as she immediately tries to move off of him.

But Reinhardt is only pulling her closer, her entire body burning as, flustered and confused, she looks to him. “I-I’m sorry, I-“ The man only silences her with a finger to her mouth.

“Shhh, fraulein… it’s alright.”

His tone deep, movements obvious and slow, the young woman is brought closer and closer until-

Reinhardt savors the soft warmth of her lips, his hands reassuring on the young woman’s sides. There’s some obvious inexperience, and it almost looked like she was about to place her hands on his arm for purchase when suddenly, their kiss is broken. “I really shouldn’t…” She’s visibly flustered, and to his quickly growing displeasure was beginning to pull away until a firm hand on her back kept her in place. “Why? Is something the matter?”

She’s tense, averting her eyes as the Crusader could practically feel her quickened pulse in his hold. “I,” A deep breath, “You’re really nice, and sweet, but I… just met you, I-I don’t want to give you the wrong idea.”

He finds her fluttering, embarrassed voice indescribably endearing as she spoke; absolutely precious. “And what idea is that?” Reinhardt gave her a charming grin, a flash of white teeth that made her swoon even through her apprehension as the woman murmurs quietly. “I’m… not the kind of person who does this, and… you’re old enough to be my  _father_.”

Large hands move to massage her hips, and a deep chuckle rumbles in the man’s throat. “Is that all it is now?“

She wasn’t sure whether to be comforted or worried by the man’s nonchalance, but to have the muscular gentleman touching and exploring her body so eagerly made her heart  _race_.

“I’ll take care of you, schätzen.” Wilhelm promises hungrily, trailing his fingers up her arms to cup her face. A thumb strokes across her soft, warm skin, her eyelashes resting against her cheeks as she leans into his touch with a longing sigh. Taking it as a sign to continue, the German moving to tenderly kiss the young woman’s jaw, neck, collarbone, peppering kisses to test the waters. When his hands moved to sneak under her shirt, however, she tenses yet again.

Concerned, curious, Reinhardt pauses to look her in the eye. “What is troubling you, mein liebe?”

“Oh, uh…” She swallows, and he can practically feel her body heat rise. “I’m just… not exactly used to this, so…”

Suddenly the senior member of Overwatch had an epiphany. The blushing, the flinching, the modesty; he’d seen it so many times before over his many long years of life, he had no idea how he didn’t connect this before, and the realization has him  ** _burning_**.

“You’re  _untouched_.”

There’s a dark hunger in his voice that the female stranger has no way of identifying but he’s clearly hit the mark as her entire body reactively tenses. “It’s… that doesn’t- I mean it’s not like I don’t-“

There’s a finger to her lips and fire in her companion’s eyes as he dropped to kiss her neck, breath hot against her skin. “Nein, liebling,” The Crusader purrs in between pecks. “this is  _perfect_.”

The young woman lets out a surprised squeak as suddenly she’s lifted off his lap and into the air, completely cradled in the large man’s arms bridal-style. Reinhardt meets her apprehensive look with one of his own, eager and full of lust. “An occasion such as this calls for more, wouldn’t you say? Care to join me in my bed, fraulein?”

She flushes with heat, really starting to grow fond of the German’s nickname as she nods. Sure, he was older than her, but… he was so sweet to her, and tall, and surprisingly muscular for a man his age. What was life without taking a few chances, right? It wasn’t like she had anything to lose.

The stairs creaked under Reinhardt’s weight as he carried his flustered partner to the master bedroom; HIS bedroom. A nudge from his foot pushes the door open, and together they step inside.

–

He loves how wet she is when he finally gets her undressed, how she gasps when he rolls her sensitive nub with his thumb as two fingers were knuckle-deep in her heat. As much as Reinhardt craved to let loose and take the virgin then and there, hard and fast, he knew he should take his time. She was young, impressionable, and he had to make sure that she would be prepared. “This isn’t too rough for you, is it?”

His fraulein shakes her head at the question. “No, it feels good…” Her voice is hushed, the shy girl trying to keep her voice down as he fingered her pussy. How adorable. “I’m sorry, schätzen, I don’t believe I heard you.” Smirking, Reinhardt curls his digits in a way that makes her writhe. “A-ah! I-it’s really good…!”

That’s more like it. “What a good girl you are.” The lion of a man murmurs, his praise flooding his partner with heat. Reinhardt can tell by the way the young woman’s beginning to squirm that her release was not far.

Her pussy throbs with desperate need the second he removed his fingers, denied orgasm an instant away from release and she  _whimpers_ , craving those thick fingers to continue with their expert touches. It was such an endearing, arousing sound that Reinhardt couldn’t help but chuckle.

“Don’t worry, fraulein; I’ll give you something  _much_  better.”

He reaches into his boxers to finally release his erection, his thick cock rock-hard and throbbing, pent-up precum dribbling from its head. The Crusader couldn’t wait to become one with his precious one, manhood twitching hard in anticipation, and he begins to move into position to enter his lover.

“Oh, uh-” Her thighs close before he could inch close enough, and Reinhardt forces himself to suppress a frustrated growl. Her eyes are directly looking at his impressive length, the gentleman easily picking up on her shudder of arousal at his size. “Could you, um…" A crack in her voice as she tries to look somewhere, _anywhere_ else but his girth. “I’m sorry, but, um…” The young woman cleared her throat anxiously. “Could you, well… use a condom?”

Christ, the self-control it took him not to groan, and he forces a smile before reaching over to the nightstand, the contents of its drawer clattering around as he swiftly searched for a rubber. The German honestly hated to use them, much preferring to find his release within the tight warmth of a partner and filling them with his seed.

But on the other hand, his young lover was waiting with bated breath, and one look at her naked body and flushed folds made up his mind. He didn’t want to risk ruining such a… special moment between them; for the young woman to back away from giving him her purity.

Just thinking about it made him want to shudder. To think, he would be the  _first one_  to touch her, to bring her unimaginable passion and pleasure. To be the one to make her a  _woman._

_His_  woman.

Reluctantly, Reinhardt rolled on the contraceptive, the man lining up the swollen head of his length with her folds. Desire burned furiously in his chest, just aching to sink into her wet, needing slit. But he had to be patient; he couldn’t blow this. Couldn’t run the risk of scaring her off.

“Are you ready, mein liebe?” The Crusader asks gently, rubbing the tip of his member against her waiting sex. Anyone could have seen how nervous she was, heart beating fast and biting the inside of her cheek, and it seems to calm her some when the German cups her face encouragingly.

She nodded, and he promptly pushed his hips forward, unable to keep himself from her any longer.

Reinhardt was taken aback with pleasure by the young woman’s incredible tightness, feeling her body mold against his own as he slowly sunk his cock inside of her inch by inch. “ _Oh god_ …” The way her face twisted and contorted as her walls were stretched by his girth, lips quivering as they dropped open to moan out, made the man’s heart throb wildly in his chest. When the head of his cock finally bumps into her cervix he stops, careful of the smaller form beneath him as the young woman grips the soft sheets with clenched hands.

“Are you alright, little one?” He asks softly, voice rumbling in his throat, good eye locked onto her. Beneath him the virgin seemed so small, and she moved an arm over her face, trying to shield herself from the Crusader’s gaze with embarrassment. “I-I’m fine…” The young lady reassured softly, cheeks warm with a blush. “It’s just…  _big_.”

The obvious pleasure one could hear as she spoke made Reinhardt practically vibrate with excitement, moving to gently take her smaller hand in his own so that the man could look see that gorgeous flushed face. “Don’t hide from me, schätzen.” He purred, voice dipping into a lower pitch seductively, hungrily, eliciting a shiver from his partner. “I want to  _look at you_.”

Reinhardt’s thrusts are gentle as he begins again, sure to give those plush folds time to adjust to his girth. His fraulein is so warm and tight that he  _groans_ , loudly.

“Nn, you feel so heavenly, fraulein.” He purrs, watching as his cock was engulfed by her heat with every pound. “Just look at how well you take me…”

His pace is steady and powerful, each thrust sinking in until it hit the back of her walls; there wasn’t a single moment that the young woman wasn’t writhing with ecstasy. Reinhardt had only begun to sit back up to change their position when there was a tug at his neck and he’s  _thrilled_  to see his lover had her hands keeping him there. “Can you-can you keep… holding me?”

Some flash of emotion crossed the young woman’s face, Reinhardt’s heart melting at the gentle tears that slowly fell down her cheeks, though whether it was specifically from pleasure or emotional toil was unknown to him. God, he was more and more in love with her by the second. She’s back in his arms instantly, Reinhardt careful not to squeeze her too tightly.

“Shhhh,” Reinhardt hushes into the crook of her neck as she sniffles, running his fingers through her hair. The experienced lover made sure to readjust the angle of his hips to hit a new spot deep within his partner to keep coaxing out those beautiful sounds. “I’ll take good care of you, liebling.”

She looked so small and vulnerable beneath him, little tears running down her cheeks, gasping with pleasure. Her hands move to hold onto her large partner, holding him back, nuzzling into his neck. The German shuddered to think of what could’ve happened if someone else had gotten to the young woman first. She had such a kind, trusting heart, and there are such awful people out there! If it hadn’t been for him, for all he knew his precious little fraulein could be snatched away, or hurt, or worse!

Such intrusive thoughts made something jealous and ugly coil in his gut, and Reinhardt bucks his hips forward harshly, possessive in nature unbeknownst to the smaller frame below who the Crusader was endlessly fucking on rhythm into a sensitive, increasingly-vocal euphoria.

“R-Reinhardt-!” The way a particular thrust of the older man’s hips had her voice raising octaves, breath occasionally hitching in the young woman’s throat. “ _Oh fuck!!_ ”

That silver beard brushes against her skin as Reinhardt kisses her neck. “Does it feel good, fraulein?” He has a slight smirk, a teasing edge to his tone as the German reached down to rub her clit in slow circles. “ _Yes_!” She cried out just a little too loudly from his expert stimulation, quick to try and quiet those moans the Crusader was loving _so_ much. The way she kept biting her lip only for a well-placed thrust to force her mouth back open in a gasp was quickly becoming a personal favorite of his.

“Let yourself go, schätzen.” Reinhardt murmurs encouragingly, feeling her cunt tighten around his shaft like a vise with each piston of his hips. He knew he wouldn’t last much longer in such tight, heavenly bliss, and the desperate mewls of his partner gave him  _shivers_. The German ached to witness the young woman reach her release, grinding down his thumb against her clit again and again and _again_ -

“I think I’m cumming…!” She whimpers, unable to control the volume of her voice as blunt nails accidentally dig into the man’s back as he keeps fucking her. “Reinhardt-!! _Rein_ -!!” The way his name tapered off into screams of bliss as she came was  _magical_. Her body embraced him with indescribable bliss, his partner locking up around his cock as Reinhardt continued to pump in and out of her squirting cunt. God, he could only how amazing it was going to feel, burying himself to the hilt inside of her tight pussy _and painting her insides white with his thick, virile_ -

Oh, wait, that’s right; the condom. He stops thrusting immediately.

“Is… something wrong?” The young woman asks nervously as the German man simply hovers, unmoving. Reinhardt hums, seeming as if in deep-thought, before abruptly he withdraws from her tight heat.

“Wait, is everything-” Anxiety is on her voice immediately as the young woman tries to sit up to see what he was doing. A large hand on her shoulder easily pushes the smaller form back down onto the bed, and a bit roughly too.

“Oh no, nothing for you to worry about, liebling.” There’s something in the Crusader’s eyes that send chills up her spine, and he smirks. “Everything will be perfect soon enough.”

He tugged the annoying contraceptive off and threw it carelessly somewhere to the side. Clean up could come later; for now he had more… urgent matters at hand. Of course, given their proximity, his partner sees this and looks down. The German knows she can see his lack of protection, with her face paling to see that he’s still as hard as ever; the thought of taking her as he originally intended far too appealing.

“What are you trying to-?!”

Reinhardt moved quickly to hold the young woman down by force as she tried to get up again, pushing on her chest with one massive palm. “Wait!!” She protests, obviously panicked as he pulls her legs over each of his knees, keeping them forcefully spread as his bare cock prods at her sex. Hands much smaller than his own are pushing frantically at his arms, unable to reach his face. “Stop, what are you doing?! I-I could get pregnant!!”

The German gave her a look of utmost  _hunger_. “ **Good**.”

He thrust fast and deep into her tight cunt, growling with pleasure as he did so and eliciting a near scream from underneath him. His strength and size alone left her no chance to sit up and fight back, only wail and desperately try to push and hit and scratch at those enormous treetrunks he called arms that were securely holding her hips. “Please wait-!!” He’s proud of how breathless she sounds as she pleads, the young woman barely able to control her volume as the huge man ravages her delicate pussy unhindered, voice bouncing just like her body on his cock. “No-o-o-o-o!”

Reinhardt has her pinned on her back with his strength alone, every thrust bringing with it indecently wet slapping sounds. The German simply couldn’t help himself; without that annoying contraceptive he could see just how  _amazing_  she really felt. So nice and wet for him, every jerk of her hips or clench feeling all the better.

If the Crusader hadn’t been close to coming before, he certainly was now. His liebling is so snug around his cock and he practically  _drools_. Her cunt twitched and throbbed as she was rocked by an orgasm like electricity, shuddering with her back arching involuntarily towards the German all too eager to hold her flush against him in a deathgrip. Reinhardt buries his cock as deep as it will possibly go as cum releases in thick spurts, all but purring as he rides out his own mind-blowing climax.

“Mein Maus…” The German coos, nuzzling into his new beloved’s soft hair as she was too dazed to fully register pump after pump of virile seed deep inside of her overstimulated pussy. He wants to sit back and see how it looks dribbling out of her quivering folds, but the heavenly sensations kept the older man bottomed out, his thick girth helping to plug his lover nice and tight until he empties of every last drop.

The young woman shudders with ecstasy, much to her dismay. There’s a permeating warmth spreading throughout her belly, the folds of her labia swollen and throbbing hard as she could still feel that impressive length twitching, the large man it belongs to breathing deeply. It’s like having silk around his cock and Reinhardt can’t get enough of her little mewls and sounds of protest, still weakly trying to wriggle away. Her eyes are still puffy and wet and it merely takes a slight tightening of his hold to keep her still.

After all, she was much too tired to resist him, and soon the young woman lost consciousness altogether.

Reinhardt looked down at her sleeping form with a pleased smile. She was precious even when dreaming, he thought. Such a miracle that he managed to find her before some-some disrespectful little brat took advantage! Men her age could be so arrogant and cruel, and she was just so gentle and sweet. She needed someone who could _really_ take care of her.

Someone like him.

A tender kiss is placed on his sleeping lover’s forehead before Reinhardt is moving to stand. His fraulein would only be out for so long, after all, and since he’d decided to ‘put a rush on things’, there was much for him to do.

———

Warmth filtered softly into the room as she awoke, slowly coming in to consciousness to a room that was unlike her own and a bed with plush covers that were tucked almost lovingly around her. Confusion was the first emotion to hit as the young woman sat up, rubbing her tired eyes and looking around once more. Piece by piece the night before came back to her: meeting Reinhardt, that handsome kind man, being invited back into his home, the laughter, the weed…

The sex. She blushes hard as she remembers his strength and skill, though for some reason she couldn’t seem to remember falling asleep, shuddering as she simply thought that his lovemaking had been just  _that_  good.

Some sort of tune was echoing from downstairs as she peeks out of the bedroom in nothing but an oversized shirt and panties, the song quickly recognizable as the musician her older companion had so loved. With a small smile she began to descend, on the lookout for the kind German man she’d met the day before.

Scents of bacon and eggs flood her senses as the young woman tiptoes quietly towards the kitchen, a familiar man looking rather jolly as he worked the stove, whistling merrily. “Aha!” An excited exclamation as the Crusader looked over his shoulder to find his precious frau in the doorway. “I see you’re finally awake! Guten tag, schätzen.”

Reinhardt’s kind grin had her feeling warm and fuzzy, smiling modestly as she shyly replied. “Good morning, Reinhardt.”

God how he loved to hear her voice speak his name. He briefly abandons the stove to brush her hair behind an ear, pressing a loving kiss to her forehead. A gentle hand on her back lightly nudged her to sit at the dining table right outside the kitchen, and the youth had no inclinations to refuse as she politely took a seat as her companion returned to his station.

“Last night you mentioned that you haven’t been eating well, and that you haven’t had much time to yourself, so,” The man spins around with a plate in each hand, filled with eggs, pancakes, sausage, the smell of it making her mouth water. “I’ve happily prepared a hearty meal to share! You  _are_  hungry, yes?”

The details were blurry and she just couldn’t seem to remember any of the things he was talking about. But… surely there wasn’t any reason for this sweet man to lie to her, right? After all, she had so much on her mind; stress could make one forget things.

“Yeah, I could go for…. some… oh _shit_!”

Reinhardt stiffens when the woman looks to the clock on the wall before quickly standing to her feet. “Oh gosh, I really don’t want to just run off like this but,” The youth looks around the room, scanning for something. “I really need to get home! I have this appointment and-”

There’s a look of recognition as she spots her purse on the other end of the older gentleman’s dining table, and Wilhelm feels his heart jump into his throat as his guest moves to retrieve it.

But Reinhardt is faster; much faster. The lovingly-prepared food and their dishes are instantly dropped and shatter loudly as he races to pluck the bag from the polished wooden surface before her fingers could so much as graze it.

This, understandably, had his companion’s eyes widening in surprise. She gives an awkward smile, still trying to process what she was seeing, eyes darting from his face to her bag. “I know we had fun smoking and everything but I…  _really_  need to go.”

The Crusader chuckles as if the situation couldn’t have been more casual. “But you don’t  _have_  to leave, my dear.”

Nervously, she laughs. “I-I don’t really get what you’re trying to say.”

“Don’t you see, fraulein? We get along _so well_.” There’s a glint in his eye as Reinhardt smiles. “You can live here, with me.”

“I-” The young woman’s voice cracks and already Reinhardt can see fear sinking in before she’s… moving away from him? Slowly trying to inch towards the hallway behind the imposing German man. “I-I need to leave.”

A scowl immediately forms on the Crusader’s features, and with a single step he’s blocking her like a brick wall. “Nein.”

“Wha-” Panic crosses into her features, that much he can tell, the lady taking another step back away from him. “I-I have to go back ho-”

“I _said_   ** _no_** , fraulein.” It’s obvious she’s shocked by his blunt response, and there’s something creeping into his tone that chills her to her core; something rough and  _angry_. “But I-” It seems she’s struggling for words, those hands of hers nervously fidgeting once more. “Why-why are you acting like this…?”

“You told me yourself, didn’t you?” Reinhardt asks very matter-of-factly as he stands tall, towering over her. “You’ve been absolutely miserable! Why would anyone let you go home to that?”

The older gentleman smiles as if talking about the weather. “Just think of how wonderful it could be, just the two of-”

Reinhardt had taken a step forward, arms extended to hold her, when she _jerked_ back, quickly. “I-I want to leave.” Her hand’s _trembling_ as she extends it forward. “Please just… give me my purse and-and I’ll get dressed and leave and we can pretend this never happened.”

“Never happened…?“ _Oh_ , how that made the large man scowl, a scary, intense expression on someone who had originally been so kind and friendly. Perhaps he hadn’t made himself clear, and Reinhardt is looking the young woman right in the eyes as he reaches behind him, putting the captive bag on a cabinet much too high for her to reach. Her expression sinks even further into disbelief as he crosses his arms, as if being firm with a scolded child. “You are staying here and that is  _final_.”

“You can’t do this!!” Her eyes are filled with scared, angry tears as she cries out. “Goddamn it, you can’t keep me trapped here! Give me my _fucking_ purse before-”

“I said  **NO**!”

His temper is lost and Reinhardt’s fist comes down hard on the thick table beside him, the hardened oak surface breaking and splintering like it’s plywood. His angered voice booms through the empty house like a clap of thunder and _immediately_ the volume alone has the young woman bursting into tears, terrified, as if the show of strength wasn’t enough to make even the bravest men feel faint.

The German softens when he sees her legs wobble just before she drops to the floor on her knees, visibly trembling. Again he so desperately wanted to hold such a delicate thing tenderly in his arms, but alas! He had to stay focused.

“Fraulein,” Wilhelm starts, a bit of a stern edge to his tone. “do you understand?” The man pauses to let her answer but those scared tears continue to roll down those soft cheeks, and it causes his heart to ache. “Oh schätzen…“ He murmurs, more soft this time. “I know we’ll make this work. Can’t you see that I could make you so happy if you would only-”

He had only taken a single step towards her and instantly, like a frightened rabbit, she bolts, actually breaking into a sprint down the hall. Reinhardt remains in place at first, a little shocked, but when that lovely young lady reached the end of the hall, turning the very same corner that eventually led to the front door? He took off so fast it wasn’t even funny.

In her mind, the young woman is running for her life as she desperately tries to remember the layout of the stranger’s home, hearing heavy footsteps quickly catching up behind her. God, this was a nightmare; what had she been thinking, following a stranger to his home?! She just wanted to get some fresh air in park and now she was probably going to be _murdered_!

There wasn’t even time to the young woman to reflect on her decisions as widened eyes looked forward, still running as fast as she could. It was a door to outside, gentle beams of sunlight shining through decorative glass around it. If she could get out, she could get help.

A bloodcurdling scream rang out when strong arms snagged the young woman right off the ground, having been caught up with much more quickly than she had even considered was possible for a man of Reinhardt’s age or size. “NO!” She cries, panicking, beating her fists against his arms, legs flailing wildly in an attempt to kick herself free. “Let go, let _go_!!”

The Crusader refuses to listen and already, he’s dragging her deeper into the house, carrying the struggling young adult as easily as if she were a child. Her struggles only began anew when the man brought her down a staircase and already she can see a room in the distance, a latch and padlock on the outside easily visible.

There’s a brief moment where Wilhelm is simply standing there, his captive frozen with fear at the sight of the ominous door. Perhaps it was hesitation or nerves or something else entirely, but when Reinhardt looks down to see those adorable little cheeks wet with tears, eyes puffy and red and shining, lips quivering in fear as he held that delicate form in his massive hands, all indecision is gone.

His captive is gently set back down on the floor. The floor  _inside_  the sealed room, and there’s no time for her to attempt escape before the door’s swiftly slammed shut and the young woman can actually _hear_ the metal padlock being clicked into place.

Reinhardt can hear her tears through the door, dull thuds as his captive struck on the thick wood. “ _Please_ ,” A broken, pleading sob. “I just wanna go home…! I won’t tell anyone, I swear, so please-!!”

_Stay strong_ , the Overwatch agent told himself, crossing his arms and speaking clearly so that he could be heard. “This is for your own good, schmetterling. We can’t have you flying away and getting into danger, can we?”

A loud sob is muffled through the door. “You son of a bitch….! I  _trusted_  you…!”

The pain in her voice was like a punch to the gut, but Reinhardt steeled himself. Eventually the desperate beating of her hands against the door grew quieter and less frequent until they stopped altogether, tiny little sniffles and gulps for air still managing to reach the German’s ears.

She just needs time, the older man tells himself. It wouldn’t be much longer before Reinhardt could hold his precious little fraulein in his arms again. For now, the Crusader can only hope that day comes soon.

 


End file.
